My Beloved Rabbit
by Linkehh
Summary: 2-shot. During a mission Lavi and Kanda face some powerful enemies. Kanda wakes up in the hopital branch of the Order just to realise that Lavi's Missing. What will he do? Kanda's POV. Tragedy/Romance Fanfic. LaviYuu. Rated T for language.


'Where am I' was the first thing I could think of as I opened my eyes and found a girl with long, dark hair tied into two pigtails standing over me. The look on her face was telling me she was obviously worried about my health, I knew that because she had tears in her big, dark green eyes. I lifted my hand up and touched her cheek and she quickly looked at me and put her hands on my hand. "Lenalee..." I spoke quietly because it hurt for me to talk, she looked at me and muttered "What is it, Kanda-kun...?" , "Where's Lavi?" All I could remember was an army of Akuma and that Noah, what was her name. I think it was 'Rhode' or something. I never had memory for names, she did mention it quite a few times though. I looked at Lenalee as I heard her say my name. "Kanda... Lavi's missing." She said, I saw a tear running down her cheek and I looked at her, wait, what the hell does she mean by 'missing'?.

I got no idea what happened but my body just moved on it's own making me sit up as I felt a fierce pain in my chest. I looked down to see that my chest wound re-opened and the bandages were already soaked in blood. The contrast of red and white on the bandages made me remember the last time I have seen my Beloved Rabbit, that was when his blood made the white, soft fluff turn red.

Me and my Rabbit were on a Bookman slash Exorcist mission. I supposed to watch over him. It was going well until the Noah and their army of akuma appeared and turned the nice evening into a night of slaughted and red snow. I don't really remember all the details of the fight but I know one thing, the entire field was covered in mine and Lavi's blood. Then I probably collapsed after the Noah disappeared since I don't remember what happened later. Then I woke up here to find out that my Lavi is missing. How long was I out for?

During my flashback Lenalee had to leave, I took that as an opportunity to search for my Beloved Rabbit. It took me good 10 minutes to get myself standing up. Next step, walking. I took a step forward, before I noticed I was down on the floor clutching my chest in pain. All that came to my mind at the very moment was just a really loud 'SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!'. It took me another 10 to 15 minutes to get back up. How the hell did I grow so weak?

This time I was supporting myself with the wall, I took a step forward still supporting myself with the wall. I could hear my blood seeping through the bandages and dripping onto the floor, more and more with each step I took. I started feeling dizzy before I got to the doors of my hospital room but I was somehow able to keep my balance up enough to open the door and get through to the other side of the wall. I didn't want to pass out, memories of my Beloved Rabbit were the only things that actually kept me going.

I managed to get out of the hospital without getting caught by a nurse or a doctor, leaving nothing but one bloody path behind me. I limped down a crowded street attracting attention of everyone I walked by, suddenly I felt more dizzy than in the hospital halls, I knew I was about to faint so I decided to turn into a dark alley just to collapse there, where nobody would take me back to the damned hospital.

I think I was out for quite a bit of time because I woke up in a puddle of blood that was halfly frozen with red snow on top of it. I soon realised that I lost so much blood that I couldn't move anymore. It was a weak moment, I guess... I felt so weak, I knew that if I fell asleep there I would never find my Beloved Rabbit. I kept closing and opening my eyes, it was middle of the night which only made it this a bit harder to not to fall asleep. I failed to stay awake.

I guess some kids found me in the morning and told their mom because I woke up to see a woman standing over me. She short brown hair and really dark brown eyes and wasn't too fit, but wasn't to fat either. Her voice sounded soft when she asked me whether I was okay, it hurt for me to talk so I just nodded and she smiled saying: "Im Glad". Then she asked me if i remember who I am and what happened back then. I told her everthing with a great deal of pain, judging by the expression on her face she probably though that I fell and hit my head on something. Surely she didn't believe the story that was hundred percent true. She shook her head, now i was completely sure she didn't believe me. Freakin hell woman, get a life.

I immediately sat up but the woman jut pushed me down. I demanded that she lets me go but she kept saying no because 'my wounds would re-open' but my wounds were already healed. That was another thing that freakin woman didn't believe. She really needs a bit of imagination. All I was waiting for was for the annoyance that 'saved my life' to leave so I could finally leave and look for my rabbit.

She finally left, after over 2 hours. 2 hours less to look for my Idiotic yet Lovable Rabbit. All kinds of horrible thoughts about Lavi being slowly tortured kept popping up in my head, I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

I immediately got up and escaped through the window, accidently leaving my jacket behind. I rushed down the street, lookin all over the place for my rabbit before I realised I was being followed. Suddenly I felt a strong pain in my back that made me unable to move properly before getting knocked out by someone. 


End file.
